vertical_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Vertical Myths
Myths. They have been a kind of fiction carried throughout time. This world has it's myths. Myths that come from a strange world of people who come up with these ideas. You can call them fake but just be careful. They might be true. Before We Go On Before we go on, a warning must be given. This Page could contain spoilers for characters that have not yet been revealed. So if you want to wait for things to be given, you can leave. If you don't want to leave and move on, feel free to. You have been warned. The Lightbearer The Lightbearer was a mysterious figure who had gotten the name from murdering people when they were blinded by any bright lights. He was a legend that had passed on from 3909 to 4107. He was mostly forgotten about due to some other faces appearing. But this is an in-depth look on who he is and where he originates from. The Myth's Birth The Lightbearer had been created on the 4th of September of 3909. A normal citizen had claimed that he had seen a camera man that had blood on his hands and camera. The citizen had ran to the constabulary to report the event but when they got there, no sign of any murder was there. As time passed by, more people had claimed to have seen him. At the rate this was spreading, the news had their reaction and had made a broadcast about the man they had marked as the Lightbearer. This caused the mystery murderer to become a famous myth for a long while, almost 200 years. The Sightings There have been 5 important sightings of the killer. Each one had a bit more of a different direction then each other. Here are each of them in detail: # In the gardens of Littleton Halls, there had been a character described to have brown hair and a blue, dark shirt. His clothes were covered in blood. He held a blinder, a tool that would blind somebody's sight for a couple of seconds. This character was also dragging a shape that resembled a body. # In the Museum of Wonders, the same character was seen with a body bag, dripping with liquids. # In a residential park, a figure with light-brown hair was stabbing somebody with a metal rod. This was on the woods that the park had contained. # In an open window, a shadow had flashed a camera. Later, the figure was holding a huge, soggy bag. # A blond haired figure had been seen with a modded pistol, shooting at a silhouette. Is He Real? Now there is not much proof of the Lightbearer being real. But there were some interesting videos recorded about the Lightbearer that begged the question, could he actually be real? If this happened that long ago, he could be dead by now but it is important that this is discovered. This is a very similar character to the Razor, except one difference. The Razor was definitely real. With the evidence provided, this is not a real character. Most of the suspects were actually high on rubbish. Others were probably pranksters who wanted to make it go viral. So nobody died and nobody was harming others. It was all but a hoax. Hopefully. Prodigy Angel The Prodigy Angel is a myth that has been seen flying above the cities over the years. It had started in 4105. This creature was seen to have long, stretched arms and legs, a tail with two spikes that is capable of impaling and four giant dragon-like wings. This creature will be explained as it could possibly be a real creature. The First Flight This myth was first seen in December 13, 4105. A Prodyotheost, a person who focuses on prodigies, was walking towards a breakfast diner until he had seen something remarkably peculiar. A flying beast that looked like a prodigy had been hovering hover him. The color had been a mix or the normal red prodigies have and a darker, more burnt looking red. It had dark red and glowing red spots scattered all over it. He had went to take a picture but the beast must have noticed him and flew away. He had claimed that it had specifically flew north towards Littleton Halls. The constabulary had went there and saw no sights of the creature. As they left, one of the police had noticed that there was a looming shadow on one of the Compactor buildings. He tossed it aside as a hallucination but had a creeping feeling that it was a real being. Some Studies of This Monster The Prodyotheost and the research team at Vertical Labs had been working hard. He had drawn a sketch of the beast. Because of the dangerous look on it, Vertical Labs had hired a defense squad to patrol the night sky. As they did, they saw a figure flying right past them. They had recorded the events and had brought them to the intrigued researcher. He said that this was it. This worried the higher levels such as Vertical News and Vertical Inc. This needed to be something that they contained. So they planned to patrol the day skies. And they found the same shape rushing past them. This was something amazing. A Special Class Prodigies that had been born on it's own without any help. Definitely Real This was a creature that was definitely real. The team had actually managed to capture it and take samples of the creature's blood. It had seemed to have a high IQ and an extremely perfect body shape for it being born on it's own. Now just something has worried Vertical Inc. Was this really born on it's own? Or was it created by somebody else? Nobody can really over know but one thing is true. It isn't a myth anymore. Lost Faces Lost Faces is an old legend carried throughout time for centuries. But there has been a recent version that has made some people paranoid about this creature. A Disturbing Remaster The Old Lost faces was a man who had been known for murdering people and taking their faces. But this version is much more of a menace then the original. This was something that had been a huge prodigy monster. It had a big and thick torso. The legs were made stubby and around more than a dozen prodigy heads were on it. There were some skinny, long arms that had the hands replace with prodigy heads. It was said that if a victim was captured, it would rip of their head, eat it, and a new prodigy head would grow on it. This creature was first spotted in January 29, 4099. Some lady had managed to get an image of what seems to be a huge amount of eyes glowing in the dark. She had claimed to see the horrible beast in a residential park. She said that she could hear screaming and cracking bones coming from inside. "It was horrible! It was as if there were people inside of it, screaming for help. I could also hear the body being twisted and morphed as the bones made snapping sounds.", the lady claimed. After this, the creature made many more appearances, some people going to therapy after it. What Some People Claim Here are the claims of the people who have witnessed this screaming horror. "My mouth dropped after seeing that thing", a country man said," I think it could smell my fear". "I couldn't bear the screaming. I ran amok in the streets after seeing it, try to get to the constabulary", claims a Vertical News reporter "Like the weak bloke I was, I ran out terrified", a British millionaire explained. The Truth Behind It The truth is that this is a real being. It is a myth because of it no showing it's face. But the team down at Vertical Labs has uncovered the truth and yes, it is shocking, but some people have over exaggerated the screaming and cracking bones. If you find it loose, run. If you feel like it is close to you, contact the supporters down at the Therapist Treaty to loose your feeling of being endangered by this. If you have done so and encounter it, never get close. Ever. We Have Come to the End of Our Time Well, it looks like we have come to the end of our time for the research. Now we may have a few questions about these mysterious. How come some of them are real? Does that mean the ones who were proven myth are real too? No. We have the facts that the content remaining as myths are myths. If you have concerns about your safety in the UK, contact Vertical Inc so that you can be given the safety that you require. Hope you readers have become interested in the our world and wish you good luck if you plan of visiting.